clockwork_and_simulacramsfandomcom-20200213-history
Boris Alexiyevich Gusov
Player: Will Age: 30 Lifepaths: Village Born (Born near the Kremlin village in the County of Ruthenia), Smuggler, Freebooter, Barkeep, Whoremonger Beliefs, Instincts, and Traits Beliefs (updated 11-9-2018) # While I absolutely have no personal desire to do so, I will confront the Duchess so that the King's expedition has the easiest path. # Long Term Belief - Dwarf Trade Caravan. Find the map. # The Dwarf has told me to find a copy of the ancient accord between Crowstead and the Dwarves that he can use to justify his position as ambassador to men. Completed Beliefs Instincts # I will never become a Nobleman. # I always look for the good in people. # A polite man will never refuse a drink when offered.v Traits 8 pts. (Burned) * Paranoid (1pt) * Cold-blooded (1 pt) * Bastard: House Du Monde (4 pts) * Good Listener (1 pt) * Pragmatic Outlook (1 pt) Artha (updated 11-17-2018) Fate: 14 Persona: 3 Deeds: 1 pg 71 Stats & Attributes (Burned: 8M 16P) Wounds Skills nbnb(Updated 10-13-18) 3 pts (burned) - General 23 pts (burned) - Lifepath Master Skill List: persuasion, falsehood, appraisal, law-wise, forgery, stealthy, inconspicuous, intimidation, appropriate weapon, countryside-wise, fortress-wise, mercenary company-wise, foreign languages, war-wise, loot-wise, extortion-wise, drink-wise, '''drunk-wise, '''haggling, prostitute-wise, city-wise, guard-wise Advancing: Pg 42-43 Skill List: 252 Skills Being Learned (Updated 11-10-18) Resources (56 Burned) +2 Cash on hand Gear and Possessions Finery (5 rps) Shoes (1 rp) Traveling Gear (1 rp) Property Singing Dragon Saloon & Cabaret (20 rps): A medium sized bar with modest accomodations (both nightly and hourly rates) and a performance stage. Located in the new section of the city. Relationships Roxanne Gusov (6 rps): Alewife, Actual Wife. Convinced him to leave the mafia. Manages the front of the Singing Dragon. (Skeleton in Closet) Benjamin Craske (1 rp): Witch Hunter (Meddleman) of the Corpore Sano. Killed Boris' father, Alexis DuMonde, 20+ years ago. Affiliations Singing Dragon Saloon & Cabaret (10 rps): The Staff of the establishment Gusov founded several years ago when he gave up the Mafia life. 1 circles test Drakoni (Unified Greymist Underworld): 6 circles test Maybe combine with above? Mahari: +1 Treeborn/Leafborn: +1 dealings with treeborn Reputations Ironclad Barkeep (7 rps): +1D. Keeps a safe quiet and entertaining place for nobles to escape the more "restrictive" parts of city life. Infamous Bastard: -1D with nobility (and presumably the Meddlemen). Greymist Mafia Greymist: +1 Resource Test 48-72, Underworld control. Friends with the King: +1 Contacts Fabius Silas - new mafia hitman Ernest - weapons dealer Vasili (dead): Bratva leader I killed in Greymist and noq his father Vasili Botzoi "Dwarf" - Hurgur "Treeborn Guy" Garth Mikkelson - Asshole but very talented singer who hates heavy metal but supports Oromo Williams. Natalia - "Babushka" Informant and Medicine woman in Greymist. Now a Face of Azazel? Noel - Second in command of Drakoni in Greymist Greymist Vampires - They want my bod. Vladislav Oligovsky - Lawyer who has agreed to represent me against the Count's government. Blade Singer - Thrinnady Jones Constable Smithers (1 fate, 1 p) Player Notes Rufus Von Klempt - Meddler Category:PC Category:Bastard Category:Ruthenia Category:Buisness owner Category:Corpore Sano Category:Du Monde Category:Boris